My Love Sucks
by ForgottenLostMemories
Summary: Roxas was recruited for Organization 13, only problem: they're all vampires. No biggie, right? Contains yaoi, main couple is Akuroku but also contains Zemyx, MarVex, XemSai, and RikuSora.
1. First Meeting

**ok, so Roxas was recruited by Organization 13, only problem: They're all vampires. No biggie, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only own the plot for this story.**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, especially in later chapters.**

* * *

"So, you're going to share a room with Axel." the silver-haired man said as he led another down a long hallway. His name was Xemnas and he was leader of a very strange group of people. They all lived together in an enormous mansion on the outskirts of Twilight Town, some had rooms with another, while others had their own. At a distance, the group seemed normal, but on closer inspection, the differences were endless. All of them had special abilities and all specialized in weapons that aided their powers.

Oh and they were also vampires, except the newest of the group, who was human, at least for now anyway. That human was a young boy with blonde spikey hair named Roxas, who didn't know they were vampires.

At that moment, he was following Xemnas, who was explaining things. "You will treat Axel as a mentor. When he deems you ready, he will give you your first mission." the silver-haired man was saying. "Ok, anything else?" the blonde asked adjusting the bag on his shoulders, which held his few possesions. "Yes, you may not leave the room at any time during the night. Understand?" the older man replied and stopped in front of the room.

"Um, I guess so... Is that all?" Roxas said and proceeded to go into the room, but soon found himself against the wall with Xemnas's mouth on his neck.

Xemnas brought his lips to the blonde's ears. "If Axel hadn't called dibs on you, I would take you in a heartbeat. You taste so good." he hissed then walked away from the stunned blonde.

Confused, Roxas rubbed the side of his neck where the other had touched and felt two puncture wounds that hadn't been there before. With a small sigh, he walked into his new room, even more puzzled than before.

On going in, he noticed that there was only one bed, which was currently occupied by a sleeping red-headed man. "I guess that's Axel... argh... one bed..." Roxas muttered pulling off his backpack and setting it on the ground near the foot of the bed and proceeded to look around the room.

When finished taking in his surroundings, he sat at the foot of the bed opposite Axel and waited for him to wake up. After a while, he fell asleep curled up into a ball where he was.

Axel awoke to a delicious scent filling his nose. He sat up and looked at the foot of the bed, where the blonde was sleeping. He had uncurled a bit in his sleep and had tilted his head back a bit, fully exposing his neck and the punture wounds. So the red-head silently and without waking him, he lifted the blonde into his lap facing towards him and checked his neck. "This is Xemnas's bite mark... Why that little-" his rant was cut short as the boy stirred in his lap.

Roxas's blue eyes opened up slowly as he felt someone fingering the wounds on his his neck. He looked up at the man that was doing so with a confused look. "What are you-Wait what am i doing in your lap?" he asked fear crossing his mind. Axel smiled softly, watching those eyes stare up at him. "I'm checking these wounds on your neck. If they get infected, that would be bad." he explained taking a potion from the nightstand. Then he dipped two fingers into the bottle before applying it onto the blonde's neck.

As the potion made contact with his skin, Roxas yelped and tried to pull away, but Axel held him fast. He closed his eyes in pain as the potion did its work. When the pain had faded, he opened his eyes and looked up at the older man. "T-thanks." he said then began to blush as realised he was still in the other's arms, who realised it soon after.

Axel picked up Roxas with ease and set him down on the bed beside him. "So?" he asked the blonde. "What?" said blonde replied rubbing the side of his neck and realising the puncture wounds were comepletely gone.

Without warning, Axel moved closer to Roxas, who backed up only to bump into the headboard of the bed. "I have a question," the red-head started, pratically leaning over the blonde, "do you believe in vampires?" Roxas blinked a few times before replying, "No." Axel grinned flashing a set of sharper-than-normal teeth. "Let us see how long that last." he said then backed off of the other and left the room.

Roxas exhaled shakily, his heart pounding like mad. 'He's kind of freaky... what sharp teeth he has...' he thought looking at the door had left through. Then finding a clock he realised it was past midnight. Stifling a yawn, he lay down and was soon out.

* * *

**So, how was it? Comments plz!**


	2. Friendly Advice

**Back with Chapter 2, and a thank you for the reviews!**

**Reply to AkuRokuStalker:**

** Don't worry, I plan on keeping poor Roxxy innocent for as long as I can. The first chapter is kind of fast, but it was only to move things along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or game, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Warning: Yaoi, aka boyxboy!**

* * *

Out in the hallway, Axel was on his way to Xemnas's room to confront him. Upon arriving, he decided to confront him later, due to the sounds coming from the other side of the door. Damn, he and Saix were always at it! So he turned around and went back to his room. On the way back, he passed Marluxia.

"Superior and Saix at it again?" the pink-haired man asked, fluffing out his hair in a sexual way, which Axel promptly ignored.

"Yeah, what of it?" he replied. The flower-enthusiast opened the door to his room then turned to look back at the pyromaniac. "By the way, is that scent from your room him? Better keep an eye on him or I _will_ take him. He flashed his fangs in a grin.

That is, until Axel growled menacingly, fangs bared. "He's mine!" he hissed.

"Ok, ok, fine. Jeez, I was only joking." Marluxia said raising his arms in surrender.

"And I am not, Marluxia. Stay away from him or I will personally burn you to a crisp." The pyro threatened, then went back to his room, ignoring the other's yell of, "I have Vexen, why would I want another?"

Axel shut the door to his room, suppressing a groan. The he looked to Roxas. The blonde had fallen asleep again, and had tilted his head like before as well. The vampire stared at the human's exposed neck before shaking his head in agitation.

"I should not have skipped dinner last night…" the red-head muttered, rubbing his temples. He sat on his side of the bed and pulled out his laptop.

After messing around on the internet for an hour, he decided to glance over at the sleeping boy. 'Maybe just one sip… No!' he thought, shaking his head. He couldn't do that, he wanted to befriend the young boy. And you don't start a conversation like, "Hello, I am a vampire. I drank from you when you were sleeping." It just wouldn't work. With an agitated growl, he put the laptop down and lay upon his back.

He inhaled sharply when the boy rolled over, facing away from him. It was going to be a long night, Axel concluded.

That was when Roxas made a whimpering noise and curled into a tight ball. The red-head looked over at him and realized he was still asleep.

"Maybe he's dreaming?" he muttered to himself, relieved it was nothing serious. Then the blonde whined like he was in pain or was scared. "Roxas," Axel whispered, putting his hand on the other's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Roxas flinched when his hand came in contact with him, letting out a gasp of fear. "Roxas?" Axel spoke, louder this time, "Wake up!' He shook the other's shoulder lightly.

"No! Let me go!" the blonde screamed, still deep in his frightening dream, "Leave me alone!"

Axel's eyebrows raised in confusion before he pulled the boy into his lap. "Roxas, wake up. It's just a dream, calm down." he said while rocking the boy, running a hand through his hair, in a plight to calm the young boy down. He immediately clung to the other, shaking terribly. He was awake now, and his blue eyes were looking up at Axel in fear.

"Is he gone?" the boy whispered, looking about for whoever 'he' was.

"Who?" the pyromaniac asked.

"S-Seifer…" Roxas stuttered, hiding his face in the other's chest.

As Axel contemplated on what to do, he began to feel his shirt getting damp. He looked down at the boy with a pity smile. "Crying?" he asked placing his hand on top of the blonde's head. Roxas looked up at him, tears falling down his face.

"Yeah, I'm crying. Weak little me crying…" he began but the red-head cut him off. "You're not weak when you cry. Everyone has to cry sometime." The pyro said, moving his hand to cup the other's chin, making him look up at him.

"What?" Roxas asked, trying to stop his tears. Axel wiped a few tears away with his thumb.

"I don't think you're weak just because you were crying. It's actually brave of you to cry in front of someone you barely know. Now dry your tears, dreams can't hurt you in real life."

The blonde grinned slightly, but was soon gone as he thought of his nightmare. The waterworks started up again and he began shaking.

Axel frowned, pulling Roxas into a hug, massaging his back softly. "This Seifer character, he's hurt you?" he asked. Roxas cringed, but said nothing. The pyro noticed and sighed. "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore."

With those assuring words, and the massage on his back, the blonde calmed down again and drifted back into sleep. With a small smile, the red-head lay down, pulling the boy down softly on top of him.

'Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt' he thought and followed the other's example.

* * *

**Ok once again, fairly fast, but I promise chapter three will be a lot longer and more drawn out.**

**Reviews and the like will be appreciated, thx!**


	3. The Pain, Revealed

**Hey I'm back with the third chapter.**

**Upon request by a few ppl, this chapter explains what Seifer did to poor little Roxxy. How will Axel react?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, the characters used, etc**

**Warning: yaoi, aka boy love, don't like don't read**

* * *

Two hours later, the vampire of the two awoke. And he was thirsty. "Fuck." Axel growled quietly, carefully moving Roxas off of him. He left the room, fighting the urge to drink from the blonde. As he headed to the kitchen Demyx, another resident of the mansion, came running up, his Mohawk/mullet styled dirty blonde hair bouncing up and down as he did.

"Hey, have you seen Xiggy?" the musician asked as they raided the fridge, both after a bottle of AB+. "No I haven't." the pyro replied. They then realized there was only one bottle of AB+ left. All formalities were lost as they glared to each other, both determined to have it.

Inhuman growls issued as they reached for the bottle. When both had a good grip on it, a deadly game of tug 'o war began. They wrestled over it, punching, kicking, and biting, neither willing to relent.

After a few minutes of romping around on the kitchen floor, Saix walked in. The blunette watched the display for a few minutes longer before snarling angrily, making them both freeze. He then took the bottle from them and stormed out, chugging the bottle along the way.

The two looked at each other and sighed, the event forgiven and forgotten. They both took a bottle of A+ and chugged it, ignoring the bad taste. Once done with their drinks, the two friends parted ways, one headed towards his room, the other continuing his quest to find Xigbar.

Back in Axel's room, Roxas was having another nightmare. "No… Stay away… Stop, AAAAHH!" he screamed. He was tossing and turning sweat beading down his face.

Upon hearing the scream, Axel had run to his room, running in and locking the door behind him. He looked to the blonde on the bed, quickly realizing the boy's thrashing could hurt him. The red-head jumped on the bed and sat on the blonde's hips, using his arms to pin the other's down.

"Roxas, wake up. It's just a dream." he whispered. But Roxas's dream seemed to have intensified at the other's touch. "Stop! No more!" he whimpered, struggling to break free. "Calm down Roxas, it's just a dream. It's alright. Wake up." Axel spoke softly.

The boy's eyes opened, tears falling down his face in small cascading waterfalls. Axel let go of his wrists to wipe them away. Roxas looked up at him, looking confused and scared as he took in his surroundings. "Axel, what are you…" he started but was cut off When Axel put a finger to his lips.

"You were thrashing in your sleep, you could have hurt yourself." he explained, still looming over the other. "Um, thanks… Well I'm up now, so you can g-get off me now." Roxas said. But Axel didn't move, he just stared at the blonde deep in thought.

"What was your dream about?" he asked, sitting up a bit, but only slightly. Roxas frowned, trying not to cry. "He was…" he replied, nearly silently. "Who?" the older of the two asked. "Seifer… He w-was doing it again…" the blonde whispered, barely audible. "What did he do?"

"W-well.. He… um…" Roxas stuttered then began to tell.

Roxas was running to catch up with his friends at the "Usual Spot." He was late, and he knew Hayner was going to make him pay. But when he arrived, he saw Seifer and his gang there. Fuu had Olette pinned to the ground, Rai had Pence against a wall, and Seifer had Hayner by the neck, holding him a foot off the ground.

"Look who showed up to save his friends." Seifer said and his gang laughed.

"Let them go!" Roxas yelled, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.

"We got a score to settle, y'know." Rai said. "Payback." Fuu remarked. Seifer smirked, saying, "What are you going to do about?"

Roxas took one look at his friends and wanted to cry. They were all heavily injured, and were Pence's arms broken? He shook angrily before saying, "P-please don't hurt them."

"Rather pay it back yourself?" Seifer remarked, with a dark grin. Roxas didn't like the look of it but nodded.

"Roxas! Don't listen to him, we'll be fine! GAAAH!" Hayner cried out and was punched in the gut. "So do we have a deal?" the bully asked casually. The blonde nodded. Seifer grinned and nodded at his gang to drop their captives.

"Sandlot." Fuu said and left, Rai following close behind. Seifer chuckled before walking out of the alley, motioning for Roxas to follow. Roxas looked at his friends. Hayner had blood dripping from his mouth, struggling hard to stay awake, Olette was unconscious, bleeding from various scratches about her, and Pence was trying hard not to scream out from the pain of his broken arms.

"Guys…" Roxas began but was cut off by Hayner saying, G…get out of here… Seifer… will be waiting for you… at his… house…" Then Hayner was unconscious.

"I'm so sorry…" Roxas mumbled running out of the alley, tears threatening to fall. He reached Seifer's minutes later and saw the older blonde waiting for him outside. "Finally, time for payback." he said grabbing the younger by the shirt collar and pulling him into the house.

Roxas broke off from telling and hid his face in his hands. Axel watched him in bewilderment. "Inside the house, he beat me…. And… raped me," the blonde continued, still hiding his face, "and he told me… 'Payback's just begun'… Once a week since then, he's been doing it…"

Axel growled. "And you just let him do this?" he exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's shoulders. "It was either my friends or me…" Roxas said taking his hands away from his face. He then felt something drip onto his cheek. Looking up, he realized that Axel was crying, for _him. _

"Axel?" At the sound of his name, his tears were gone and Axel was off of Roxas, at the foot of the bed. "Y-you are so…" the red-head was at a loss for words. "Axel…" In a second, he was next to the blonde again. "Tomorrow, I'm going to take you into town, ok, your last day of freedom."

Roxas wasn't really sure he liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Now to answer some reviews**

**le parfait samurai wanted to know if because Xemnas was the first to bite Roxas, wouldnt that make Roxas his.**

** my reply: i really dont want to spoil, but no, Xemas wasnt the first to bite Roxas. In later chapters, it will be revealed dont worry.**

**and a thank you to KoolAidAintCool, i loved your review, it brought a smile to my face on a day i was ready to give up everything. You made me think on the bright side, thank you.**


End file.
